Commander From Hell
by Nyxtolouloudo
Summary: What if the nickname 'Commander from Hell' wasn't just a nickname? And how exactly is Soul Society involved? No Yaoi/May have pairing later.
1. Reconstruction

Nyx:Hey so first fanfic ever, Ya-Ha. Must say this was so hard to begin too many conflicting ideas. Though I will be taking a few liberties with certain areas of the timeline. Well hope you enjoy it.

Do not own Eyeshield 21 or Bleach.

**Commander from Hell**

Chapter 1 - Reconstruction

The sound of hammers filled the air across the Seireitei. The war with Aizen was finally finished, they had won, Aizen had been defeated and everything was slowly returning back to normal the way it had been before the war. Reconstruction of many aspects of Soul Society was taking place from administration to buildings.

In one area of the Seireitei, there were attempts being made by certain individuals to make repairs, to be more specific the 10th Division. It was to this that the 10th Division Captain as well as the 6th, 4th, 11th, 7th and 13th came upon.

"TAICHO, your back! How was the Captain's meeting?" yelled a certain strawberry blonde fukutaicho who was running up to him to hug her white haired taicho.

Toshiro who wanted his lungs to continue working swiftly sidestepped her 'deadly' hug. but was caught from the back which he supposed was better than being suffocated. Though his feeling of accomplishment went away seeing the progress or rather lack of progress that had been accomplished in his absence.

"MATSUMOTO," Toshiro yelled as she released him, "For kami's sake stop getting our helpers drunk and actually do some work around here." Toshiro yelled.

"But Taicho, were having so much fun, looking their still helping out and getting work done." Matsumoto complained while gesturing behind her to the chaos and destruction behind her. Half of the 10th division was still rubble and amidst that rubble was Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku competing to see who could build the strongest wall. But were being hindered by Yachiru who kept on breaking through said walls. Yumichika was calmly observing with making sure that any dust or parts of the wall did not get on him. Rukia with help from Nemu was building a Chappy statue out of wood. Kira, Shuuhei, Hanataro, and Iba were all casualties of Matsumoto's sake. "Besides Taicho, I am helping, I'm supervising"

"How exactly is pouring everyone sake supervising, Matsumoto?" Temperature began to drop.

"Its their reward for helping out."

"Rewards are usually given after the job is done Matsumoto."

CRASH! Went another wall causing the temperature to plummet so much that it was now snowing. Causing everyone to stop what they were doing since they began to shiver too much.

Toushiro in a deadly calm voice, with his brow twitching and his hand itching to grab Hyourinmaru and Bankai all their asses, said, "You will all clean up you messes and correctly reconstruct my Division or so help me; I will go to Yamato Soutaicho and recommend you all for 1st Division administration duties under the Arkon." Everyone shuddered at the thought of having to work with the 3rd seat of the 1st, commonly known as the Arkon who lorded over all paperwork, files, equipment and etc. God help you if you didn't do your job right when handing any of that in.

Just as they were about to 'enthusiastically' get back to work, properly this time, they were interrupted by a sound.

"Kekeke..."

Yes I know I'm horrible its a cliffhanger. So how was it, I'll be sure to update as soon as possible,(once I'm done with an exam, an essay and some homework). Well tell me what you thought. There is a book reference in here let's see if anyone can spot it.

~Nyx


	2. Devil Bats

Wow thank you all for reading my story I feel extremely honored. *bows* Thank you especially to those who reviewed and alerted my story. So sorry it took me this long to update midterms, exams and essays kept me away.

A few changes to make I realized that I made several grammatical errors that in my opinion are fairly obvious and its killing me that I missed them. Also when I listed the Captains who accompanied Toushiro back to his Division I made a mistake, I meant to put in Kyoraku rather than Komamura so just think that I said 8th rather than 7th.

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Bleach or Eyeshield 21

* * *

**Commander From Hell**

Chapter 2 - Devil Bats

At the sound many shinigami went pale, Kyoraku ran off screaming, Ukitake fainted even Unohana, Kenpachi and Byakuya looked slightly disturbed at the sound. Rangiku and several of her cohorts had taken to hiding behind one of the half demolished walls. While several others just looked in askance at the sight of the disturbance. Well who wouldn't considering the sight that met their eyes, to be clear it was a bat. To be even clearer it was a flying red bat. Okay that seemed normal enough disregarding the fact that it was red and had just...laughed at them. No, the disturbing part was that said bat was holding a letter in one claw(A/N;think thats what it is called, not up to date on bat anatomy) and its other it was holding ... some type of gun!

Ichigo was the first one to speak while staring at the "bat", "Did you guys upgrade from the jigokuchou because I have to say even for an improvement this is a bit much. I mean you guys armed the damn thing."

Toushiro turned to Ichigo and replied, "No we haven't made any improvement and the Seireitei doesn't use bats as messengers. Though in a recent Captain's meeting it was said that the red bat is now a mes..."

By then Ichigo had stopped listening and interrupted him while drawing Zangetsu, "So its from some sort of enemy then, that means I can kill it."

Several things happened at once, several shinigami started to shunpo towards their idiot of a savior to stop him from attacking the red bat because it is obviously a messenger for somebody and it would be good to at least read the damn letter it was holding before killing anything. Many Captains face-palmed at Ichigo's stupidity in this situation and just sat back to see the show after all it was 'his' bat. Many others just ran to get away from the godawful situation that they had come upon.

But before anyone could actually tackle Ichigo to the ground or Ichigo could kill the bat. An interesting thing happened the 'bat' which had been watching the proceedings quietly until now just pointed his gun at Ichigo and pulled the trigger. Now lets say that for a seemingly small looking gun it packed a big punch. For you see this 'little' gun was not just any ordinary gun no it was a specially modified reishi eating flamethrower. Needless to say that when the bat finally released the trigger Ichigo came out more than just a little bit singed was an understatement, in fact he collapsed immediately after the fire on-slaught was over. Though not unconscious he took a few moments to recover and in those few moments the bat procured a digital camera out of thin air and took a few pictures of the slightly smoking Ichigo.

Many shinigami, Captains included, laughed at the sight an they laughed even harder when Ichigo sat up. Ignoring the sorry state of his shihakusho which is to say that all that remained of his kosode were ragged burnt pieces of fabric and his hamaka had some ragged, smoking holes in them. The best sight for them was that Ichigo was now sporting a rather large orange afro and no longer had eyebrows. (A/N. Think Yumichika after the firework/bomb from Ganju)

Toshiro, while smirking at Ichigo, who at the moment was trying to figure out a way to fix his new do into his old one, went up to him and said, "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," slight glare at Ichigo, 'the interruption', "The red bat as stated in a recent Captain's meeting is the message bearer for the Commander of Hell."

"Wait, what there really is a Commander of Hell! So that means the Devil exists?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yes the Devil does exist, and the Commander of Hell title used to belong to him, that has now changed somewhat. For Hell has a new ruler and the Devil just works under him. I don't know who he is, but judging from the reactions of several Shinigami here I am supposing that they have met him before?" Toushiro answered addressing the last part to the Shinigami who had reacted to the laugh.

Several nods were sent his way, and Zaraki affirmed it by saying, "Yup, always knew that bastard was going to go on to find a way to control the Underground. Wonder if he'll let me fight anyone down there?" Cue maniac grin of death

"Wait so what is he? Is he a demon? A shinigami? What exactly is this guy? That has you guys so riled up?" Ichigo questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough," Byakuya answered, "for behind the messenger lies the master and he always sends a bat before he comes here."

"Byakuya, even you are scared of him?"

"Bakayaro," Rukia shouted while punching Ichigo in the face, "Nii-sama is afraid of no one."

Toushiro seeing the impeding fight and probable cause of more destruction to his division decided to distract the two by turning to the messenger and asking, "Who do you need to deliver your message to?"

The red bat answered with an evil grin, "He said to give it to the fucking Gramps."

* * *

Japanese to English translations:

Shinigami - don't think I really need to put this here but what the hell, Death God, Soul Reaper

Jigokuchou - Hell butterfly

Reishii - Spirit particles

Shihakusho - Shinigami's outfit

Kosode - Black outer robe of the shihakusho

Hamaka - pants or divided skirt, bottom half of shihakusho

Haha so the message is to fucking Gramps I'm sorry to say that the English version gave more of an emphasis that and I don't know how to say 'fucking Gramps' in Japanese other 'kuso ojii-san'. So I decided to add Toushiro as the secondary main character for reasons you will see soon. I will update as soon as I can and with my schedule who knows when that will be I'll try to update before October ends but no promises.

Tell me what you thought. I like things that can lead to sub-plots or even tell me what I'm doing wrong. Thanks again for reading

~Nyx


End file.
